


Maybe you'll stay a little longer

by Somethingiwontremember



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: CharacterxReader - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingiwontremember/pseuds/Somethingiwontremember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You smile as you look up at the blue round house. This is it, the Moomins house!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe you'll stay a little longer

You smile wide as you see a tall round blue house in front of you. This had to be it. There was none other like it! Yes! This was the Moomins house. You were near the end of your long trek, making your way to the Forest of Witches to see your grandfathers old friend who as far as you knew lived in a small cottage in the forest. He showed you a picture once, but they were both fairly young in it. She did look very pretty, and had long dark orange hair. Anyways, back to the story. Your grandfather was in need of an elixir she had and was going to get it himself but as he made his way down the stairs he slipped and broke his foot. You mother then shoved a backpack, a small tent and a map into your arms and before you knew it, you were stuck doing the three day trek to Moomin Valley. You adjusted your black jacket and made your way up the steps. And other day you would have stayed in your tent, but unfortunately due to a storm, that wasn't possible. 

You give two loud knocks and in a minute there is a Moomin in a red and White striped apron. "Hello! My names ((name)), and um, I was wondering if I could, um stay here for a night or two?" 

The moomin smiles. "Why yes! Of course dear! Come on in," the lady turns and you follow behind, she seems to lead you to a dining room. "Please have a seat," you take the empty seat and smile. 

"Thank you so much." 

"Oh it's no trouble, my name is MoominMama by the way. Would you like something to drink dear?" 

You nod. "Yes, some water please?" 

She nods and begins to grab a glass and a jug. "So what brings you to Moomin Valley?" She brings you the glass and sits down in the seat across from you.

You gulp down the water and respond to her. "Well, my grandpa needed an elixir from his old friend who apparently lives in the forest witches, and he was going to go get it, but he broke his leg, so my mom sent me instead. Sorry, that was really long winded." 

The Moominmama smiled. "Don't worry, but my! It sounds like quite the story!" 

As you are about to respond, a smaller Moomin comes rushing in with a small orange haired girl and a kangaroo looking fellow. "MAMA, MAMA! You've got to come see what Snufkin and I found!" He stops and and his eyes fall to you. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know we had a guest Mama." The little Moomin sits next to you, the kangaroo following His actions, and the little girl jumps on the table. 

"Who are you anyway?" Shouts the ginger. 

"M-me?" You point to yourself. She nods and you stammer out your name. 

"That's a pretty name!" The kangaroo replies. 

His voice is pretty nasily but you nod a smile. "Thank you." 

"I'm sniff, nice to meet you!" 

You're about say the same but the orange haired girl interrupts. "And I'm Little My! Will you be staying with the Moomins for a while?" 

You nod." Yes, my tent sort of got wrecked and I need a place to stay while I go to the Forest of Witches to pick something up for my grandfather. I'm also not to sure how to find the way there though..." You trail off. The map your mom gave you, didn't really help much.

"Oh! I know someone who can help you! C'mon, we'll introduce you to Snufkin!" Said Moomin.

And with that he grabs your hand and you are following him, the small girl and sniff out the door and across the bridge. Snufkin... Now thats a name.


End file.
